


Percentages

by Bitchsince1976



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Love, Marriage, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchsince1976/pseuds/Bitchsince1976
Summary: “You’re not dreaming.” Pepper replied. “Don’t worry. We’re here and very real. You’re stuck with us for the rest of your life."“No more percentages talk, Tony.  It is and always will be Fifty-Fifty.”





	

It's after midnight when they’re finally alone in the room. Pepper was lying on the bed, exhausted but a loving smile on her face. Her husband was sitting in the chair next to the bed, a proud smile on his face as he stared at the sleeping newborn baby in his arms.

“So, how does it feel to be a Daddy?” Pepper asked softly, reaching out with her left hand to cup his cheek. Tony smiled, and placed a kiss on her palm.

“Well,” He replied, placing a kiss on their daughter’s forehead. “She smells good, so I guess we’ll keep her.”

“But seriously, I thought about this moment every day. Nothing I could imagine can compare to reality. It still feels a little surreal, like a wonderful dream that I don’t want to wake up from.” Pepper lightly pinched his cheek.

“Ouch,” He said, pretending that it hurt. “What was that for?”

“You’re not dreaming.” Pepper replied. “Don’t worry. We’re here and very real. You’re stuck with us for the rest of your life."

“Good to know.” Standing up and carefully placed their daughter into her arms. Giving his wife a kiss of the lips and his daughter a kiss on the forehead before, sitting back down in the chair. “How does it feel to be a Mommy?” 

“The most amazing thing I’ve ever done in my life.” Pepper said, staring down at her daughter. “I have never felt such a powerful intense love like this. 

“Everything this pregnancy put me through was more than worth it. I admit that it’s intimidating and a little scary, but I know everything will be fine.” She finished, looking straight into his eyes. “We’re in this together.”

“Yes we are,” Tony replied. “But, you deserve all the credit.”

“Are we really talking about percentages right now?” Pepper asked. “Just enjoy the moment.”

“I’m serious.” He replied. “Babe, you’re the one that carried her for nine months. You experienced all the pregnancy pains, went through twelve hours of labor, and gave birth to her.”

“And, you were with me every step of the way.” Pepper interrupted him. “I think you were more excited about the baby, than even I was.”

“I highly doubt that, Pep.”

“Tony, you showed the whole team the three pregnancy tests I took.” She continued. “If I didn’t stop you after that, you probably would’ve shown them to everyone we know.” 

“You helped me through the morning sickness, read baby books, tried to be at all the doctor appointments, catered to my every craving, went to Lamaze classes and even put up with my grumpiness when I was put on bed rest the last month of my pregnancy.” 

“When you were away on missions, you were still there with me. JARVIS was constantly keeping you updated, unless it was something I wanted to tell you personally.” She finished. “So, it’s Fifty-Fifty.”

“It’s Eighty-Twenty.” He countered. “She looks exactly like you. I’m actually a little jealous that you have a Mini-me, hopefully she will take after you.” 

“Obviously, she’s going to be beautiful and a genius. God help us if she has any of my other personality traits.” He finished. “Apparently, she already has my stubbornness, given how long we had to wait for her to make a grand entrance.”

“It’s still Fifty-Fifty.”

“An argument could be made for Sixty-Forty.” Tony said. “I was wrapped around her little finger the moment I saw the pregnancy test. I’m going to end up spoiling her, and you’re going to have to keep me grounded.” 

“I will be a better father than mine was.” He continued. “Actually help raise our kids, instead of leaving it up to you and nannies.” Pepper knew how serious and determine he was about this. Tony wanted a big family. He wanted an unbreakable bond with his children, not an estranged relationship. 

“However, you’re on your own when it comes to Girly Stuff.” He finished. “I’m in charge of intimidating future boyfriends.”

“No more percentages talk, Tony.” Pepper said yawning. “It is and always will be Fifty-Fifty.”

“As you wish Mrs. Stark, but we still need to name her. Your pick the first name, I’ll pick the middle.” They stared down at their little miracle, and a pair of small blue eyes fluttered open and stared right back. 

“Hello Maria.” Pepper said softly, smiling as she slowly traced her daughter’s tiny curved cheek with her right pointer finger. Then, turned her head to look at her husband, wondering how he would react to naming their daughter after his mother. 

“Maria Virginia Stark.” Tony said smiling and a little teary eyed. “After the two greatest women I have ever known.”

“Maria Virginia Stark.” Pepper repeated, yawing again. “I love it. 

“Okay, it’s nap time for you.” Tony said. Standing up and giving her a kiss, before taking the baby back into his arms. “And, I need some Daddy/Daughter bonding time you already had nine months of it.”

“I love you, Tony.” Pepper said, as she drifted off to sleep.

“Love you too, Pep.” He replied, before sitting in the recliner a few steps away from the bed. 

A small squeeze on his right pointer finger demanded his attention. A pair of familiar and curious blue eyes stared up at him. He watched as she snuggled against his chest, the same spot the arc reactor once was. 

“I can’t promise I won’t screw up, but I can promise you this.” He said softly, a smile of happiness and love on his face. "What is, and always will be, my greatest creation is you."


End file.
